User talk:Agent A/ Archive 1
Hi I am New! Agent A (talk) 23:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) What is your attribute? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 00:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I am a Haos/ Darkus Attribute.Agent A (talk) 00:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Will someone Please talk to me? Agent A (talk) 22:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Team Haos Hello I am Kevin, Leader of Team Haos, Would u like to join? We could use a Twilight Battler (Haos/Darkus) like u. --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 02:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Huh? You want me to join your team? Lets have battle first! Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 22:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 17:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) hi Just thought i'd say hi Drago99 (talk) 23:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 23:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) hello how's it going Its going pretty good... By the way... who sent me that?Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 02:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) battle sabre page Why the crud did you get rid of the Battle sabre page? I just made major contributions to it. :What are you talking about?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 21:40, March 22, 2010 (UTC) last page Sorry I forgot to put who I'm. I'm uchuhab. I posted the talk page tittled battle sabre page. Seriously why did you get rid of it? battle sabre page 2 Go to the battle sabre page and it says you edited it. Which in other words mean you deleted everything. battle sabre page RESTIORD?! Sorry i got so defensive. the battle sabre page is now back to normal with all my contributions on it. SORRY again >< )--------( Uchuhab :That was me. Please don't massively change the Gallery like that, Uchuhab. Just a piece of advice. Cheers, Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 21:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) battle sabre page 3 But There great informative pictures for the viewers. Why can't they be on there? :The pictures can be on there, just don't destroy the Gallery code.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 21:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry Agent A, its over. We got it figured out. Just please try to fix the page when it's vandalized instead of just placing a comment on the page.Abce2|''DO NOT ''[[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 00:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) You are in the middle of a brawl. Agent A, you have a battle waiting on the Team Wiki. Okniwy (talk) 23:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Come on Man! --Malum.EXE Leader of Team Haos 23:55, March 22, 2010 (UTC) CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo Dude, Stop Messin' Up The Pages That You Edit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) What Pages!!!! Hey guys What Pages was I messing up in your opinion because I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong! Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 02:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) HUH???????? O.K.. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) About that The gS the Bakugan have on the wiki are determined by the Gs they have in the Anime and I do not have any battle gear--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I have never gotten the chance to properly say hello. Hello!!!Maxus69-Why So Serious? (talk) 04:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply '''W'azzup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) A Different Reply Yes. --MayCain | My Team: Dual Elfin, Cosmic Ingram, and Abis Omega 04:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Depends W'here do you live??????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :That makes 4 of us. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't sleep at all on the 27th, and '''w'as I mesed up!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm never doing that again!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 04:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply 2 OK!!!!!!!!!!! =) --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 05:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 00:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Nope!!!!!!!!!!!!! You shouldn't destroy old ladies, you should say "Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Let's rewrite that shall we??????? That guy just saved your lives, you shouldn't destroy old ladies, you should say "Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I got that fom a T.V.Sho'''w commercial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ans''w''er!!!!!!!!!! Click to view: --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) PS I watch how the Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night Shining with the light from the sun The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming The moon's gonna owe it one It makes me think of how you act to me / you do Favors and then rapidly / you just Turn around and start asking me / about Things that you want back from me I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place / to feed your greed - While I find a place to rest I want to be in another place I hate when you say you don't understand see it's not meant to be I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head Maybe someday I'll be just like you / and Step on people like you do and Run away the people I thought I knew I remember back then who you were You used to be calm / used to be strong Used to be generous / but you should've known That you'd Wear out your welcome / now you see How quiet it is / all alone / I'm soSick of the tension / sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place / to feed your greed - While / I find a place to rest You try to take the best of me Go away Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess (talk) 03:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I scre'w'''ed up. I ment to say "Click edit to vie'w.' PS That '''w'as an actul song. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Is your sig. supposed to be 1 part??????????--Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 03:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::To have seperate parts, click "Custom Sig." underneath the box for your sig.